Hurtful Words A Sasuke Uchiha Oneshot
by Kitty Amani
Summary: The Oneshot Takes Place Right Before They Become Genin. Sasuke/OC


**Hurtful Words (A Sasuke Uchiha Oneshot)**

**By: DreamingBlackFire**

She always fled from the scene when the voices got loud enough for the neighbors to hear and when curse words started flying every which way in an attempt to hurt someone. Emi's life had been like this for as long as she could remember. She was not able to ever recall a moment where her parents were kissing, hugging, or touching each other in anyway unless it was a hard slap across the face. When she was younger, Emi used to cower in a small cabinet located on the far side of her kitchen, crying silently into her hands with her elbow length, dark blue hair cascading over her face. Now that she was older, about twelve years in age, she just walked out the front door, unnoticed.

Going to school every day seemed to drain Emi of all her strength, feeling like some sort of lab creature being observed by her classmates. The girls were the worst, whispering about how her sapphire eyes were always misted over, snickering when she stumbled because she was too caught up in her thoughts to realize where she was going, and teasing her relentlessly when she screwed up on a jutsu in front of everyone. The only thing that would cease the taunting was her prince with his amazingly beautiful blue black hair and ice cold eyes that bore deep into ones soul. When the young boy appeared at her side, sliding his hand into hers and staring her enemies down, their expressions changed immediately, and each time Emi was silently welcomed to the masquerade.

"Oh, Sasuke," Ino giggled flipping her long, blonde ponytail over her shoulder as she batted her eyelashes. "We were just playing with her, I swear. In fact, I was going to invite her over to my place this weekend so we could get to know each other better." The corners of her mouth twitched as she spoke the words, giving hint to the evil smirk that she was forcing back. Emi bit her bottom lip and peered up at Sasuke's face, which was twisted into an angry glare.

"Your misunderstanding the situation," Sakura then put her flirtatious ramblings into the mix, throwing a cute, childlike smile his way, cheeks turning a rosy pink. "Emi is definitely one of my favorite people in this class, you know, right after you." Emi was a strong young girl, enduring a lot of emotional pain from her parents and physical pain from her extensive training, but standing there and watching countless girls make passes and attempt to flatter the only human being she really cared for, was almost too much for her to bear. She took refuge behind Sasuke, burying her face into the back of his shirt where she tried not to sob too loudly. At that point, a small smirk spread across his face as a mocking sort of laughter escaped his lips.

"Pathetic," He muttered as he took his hand from Emi's so he could latch his arm around her waist. He smiled down at her sweetly as he steered her away from the crowd of preteen girls, who were now casting looks of disgust after her retreating form. "Are you okay now?" He reached over with his free hand and push the loose strands of her hair that hung in her face behind her ear in order to see her eyes.

"I'm fine," She responded with a forced smile, reaching up to wipe her tears away. Before she could, however, Sasuke grasped her wrist and pushed her hand back down to her side before he himself swiped his fingers beneath her eyes to brush the drops of water from her reddened cheeks.

"You shouldn't let them upset you like that," He told her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as he spoke. "It's not like you to cry over petty drama."

"I just don't like the way they look at you, okay?" Her voice came out harsher then she meant for it to and she quickly looked down shamefully, hating herself for speaking to him in such a manner. He chuckled lovingly as he placed his fingers under her chin to push her head up so that her eyes meet his. He came to a halt, moving in front of her, his arm still attached to her slim waist. Without another word, he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers and allowed his hand to move from under her chin, to her hair, raking his fingers through the waves of silk obsessively. Emi let her eyes close and the world around her melted away as she forgot all her cares and all her troubles, and, for just a moment, she was at peace.

* * *

><p>"They are fighting again," Emi stood on Sasuke's doorstep, staring down hard at her shoes as excess amounts of water dripped from her hair and clothes that consisted of a loose fitting black t-shirt and black cargo pants. The thunder boomed loudly, causing her to flinch, and the rain falling in the background behind her became heavier. The weather reflected her mood; the descending drops of water representing her tears and the bright lightening streaks across the sky were like the tiny, yet very distinguishable surges of anger that coursed through her body. "M-may I stay with you tonight?"<p>

"Emi, you know that you don't have to ask," He stepped to the side and allowed her to hurry into his apartment and out of the miserable weather. After shutting the door and locking it, Sasuke disappeared from the room, but quickly returned with a dark green, short sleeved shirt and a pair of black shorts which he handed to Emi as he placed a light kiss on her cheek. She smiled gratefully at him before gliding over to the bathroom where she slid the door shut so that she could change into the dry clothes. She inhaled deeply as she pulled the shirt over her head, loving how it smelled like Sasuke, and after she pulled the shorts over her hips, she hung her wet clothes on a small rack on the wall to the right of the door. She exited the bathroom to find Sasuke sitting on the floor in front of the small table in his kitchen, watching the rain slide down the window that was just above the sink. Emi set down opposite of him, crossing her arms on the wooden surface and placing her chin upon them.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned, cocking her head to the left slightly. At first, the boy didn't respond, leaving Emi wondering if he had even heard her speak. She had just opened her mouth to repeat the sentence when Sasuke's face turned toward her, his eyes mirroring the loneliness in hers and his obviously fake smile mimicking the sadness that dwelled over her heart.

"It's nothing," He lied, placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. Emi's stomach churned as she ached for him and her head began to throb gently, warning her of an oncoming migraine from all the constant stress. She reached her opened hand across the table, inviting him to place his own it in, which he did almost immediately.

"We can talk about it if you want," She offered as she massaged the back of his hand with her thumb in an attempt of comfort. Sasuke stared down at their intertwined fingers and let out what seemed to be a low and irritated sigh, surprising Emi to a point where she almost jerked her hand back.

"Emi, I said it was nothing," His tone was different now, almost menacing, as if telling her that she better change the subject. Emi set up straight and glanced off to her left, upset that she let herself annoy him. They set in silence for a long time; both trying to contemplate what should be said next. Eventually, Sasuke pulled his hand from hers and laid back on the floor, placing his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling, although Emi was positive that he didn't see it, for his mind was racing so much that he had forgotten everything around him, including her. Emi slowly and quietly got to her feet, tiptoeing from the kitchen over to the small bedroom. She entered and slid the door shut behind her, letting out a whimper as she did so. She wasn't going to let herself cry and she wasn't going to let the way that Sasuke spoke to her wrench her heart any more than it already had. She had already forgiven him for his harshness because she knew he hadn't meant it, for he was in pain, too, much more than she was. Emi crawled quickly into the bed and slid deep under the warm black comforter, burying her face in the overly stuffed pillow. Sleep attempted to claim her in only minutes, but was stalled by the sound of the door sliding open, then shut once more. Peering over the dark blanket, she saw Sasuke's dark form as pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly to the floor before he walked over and scooted in bed next to the icy haired girl.

"Can I hold you?" He whispered in her direction. Her face grew warm, making her glad that it was dark in the room so that he couldn't see her blush. In response, she snuggled close to him and laid her head upon his bare chest. Sasuke then slid his arm around Emi and held her as close and tight as possible, bringing a small smile to her face as she drifted off into a deep, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>When Emi awoke, she found herself alone in the bed, a pillow gently placed where Sasuke's form had been the night before. She yawned sleepily as she pushed herself up into the sitting position, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to get used to the sunlight that flowed heavily through the window to the right of her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and made her way over to the cracked door. Peering out, she only saw an empty house, confusing her slightly, but when she stepped out and made her way to the kitchen, she found her companion, but she was taken aback by what she saw. Sasuke was hunched over the kitchen table, wearing only a pair of navy pants, his shoulders shaking and quiet cries escaping his throat. His hands were pressed over his eyes, most likely an effort to hold the water back, but he wasn't successful in the act. Emi blinked a few times and just stared. She hadn't seen Sasuke cry in what seemed like forever, definitely not in the last couple of years. She hesitated before starting toward him.<p>

"Sasuke?" Her voice came out just above a whisper. She came to a sudden stop when Sasuke jerked his head up and glared at her, eyes flaring with a fire on intense anger. Emi gasped silently to herself, almost scared of the look that possessed his features.

"What do you want?" He snapped, hurriedly wiping the tears from his face as if trying to hide his emotions from her. Emi shifted uncomfortably as his gaze locked back on her and she chewed her bottom lip nervously. She didn't exactly know what to say or what to do because he had never used that sort of voice with her before, one that seemed to be full of frustration and hate. When she didn't answer his questions, his emitted a low growl. "Are you just going to stand there looking stupid, or are you going to answer me?" Emi stared at him.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," She stated softly, her eyes drifting down to her feet, trying to hide the hurt that she knew they contained. Sasuke scoffed and shook his head as he muttered 'Idiot.' Emi's eyes narrowed as she looked back at him. He was staring out the window now, lost in thought as he was the night before. Usually, she would think he looked like a god with the sun brightly illuminating his body the way it was at that moment, but right then, all she saw was pure ugliness. She stomped up to the table and slammed her fist down in front of him.

"Who do you think you are?" She hissed through clenched teeth right into his ear. His head snapped back around so that his eyes were locked tightly with hers. He barred his teeth and gritted them loudly in irritation.

"I seem to be someone who houses ungrateful little girls when they need it," A smirk suddenly invaded his face he laughed at her, the way he laughed at the girls at school, in that taunting and cruel way. Emi felt her heart pull in two different directions, like it was going to be ripped in half. When Sasuke's laughter subsided, his smirk was still in tacked. Emi sighed and calmed herself in attempt to try a different approach.

"Sasuke, I am grateful, you know I am," She spoke in a soft, kind voice and gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you for everything you do for me, really. Now, please, let me comfort you and help you like you do me." She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he jerked it back and smacked her hand away. She gasped at him, unable to believe that he had touched her in such a manner.

"If I needed your help, I would have asked for it," He pointed a finger in her face, the shadows on his face becoming darker than ever. "It's not like you understand me anyway."

"No one understands you better than I do!" She practically yelled, her face turning red as her blood began to boil. She wouldn't be surprised if steam began to pour from her ears. Sasuke stared at her for the longest time, face almost completely emotionless.

"You think you understand me," He stood up so quickly that Emi fell back off her feet, crying out as she hit the floor. Sasuke's chest heaved up and down and he glared down at her so intensely that she was sure he was going to burn a hole right through her body. He took a menacing step toward her and she quickly scooted away from his, a soft whimper escaping her lips. The smirk returned to Sasuke's lips, apparently amused at how scared she seemed to be of him. "You don't fucking understand anything! You have parents, someone to go home to every night! I have absolutely nothing!"

"In case you don't remember, Sasuke, it's you that I come to almost every night!" She fought back with a growl. "Not my parents who don't even care whether or not I'm still even alive!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his back toward her. Emi's heart seemed to be at its limit and she could feel the tears pushing their way to the surface, but she couldn't cry, not now. She had to be strong.

"I have no one," Sasuke's voice was soft, barely auditable, and the hurt and pain that coated his words was almost as sharp as a knife, one that could easily rip at anyone's heart. "I have no one to care for me, to love me."

"You and I have been friends since we were five, and we've been in an exclusive relationship for almost a year," Emi's voice wavered and the tears came even though she fought her hardest to hold them back. She sniffed and used her arm to brush them away before continuing. "How can you say that I don't care for you? How can you say that I don't," She hesitated, wondering whether she should say it or not. "L-love you?" Sasuke peered over his shoulder at her, his look almost one of pure and utter hate and disgust at her words.

"Love? You're twelve years old, Emi," Sasuke spat at her before laughing loudly, almost sounding as if he had lost his mind. "You have no idea what love even is." He turned back around and walked forward until he stood about a foot away from her, then he bent down so that his eyes were level with hers and he glared sharp and deadly daggers at her. "I'm tired of everyone lying to me, and feeling sorry for me, but most of all," He smirked again. "I'm tired of hearing your crying, your complaining, and of comforting you every fucking time those bitches at school make you cry." Emi was suddenly on her feet, the tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. She turned and ran to the door, throwing it open and taking off through the village as a large, black cloud passed in front of the bright morning sun.

* * *

><p>The sound of glass shattering in the kitchen broke Emi's concentration that she had tried so hard to gain. Her academy homework lay out all across her desk, most of the questions and worksheets almost blank because she couldn't seem to think with all the noise. As her parent's voices climbed to volumes that she didn't know existed, Emi began to ponder, attempting to think of a place to go. She didn't have any friends or family that she could go stay with, so maybe she could go for a walk through the woods? Or she could definitely use some practice on her taijutsu, so maybe she could head out to the training grounds?<p>

Emi tried her hardest to tune out the irritated screams and yells as she quickly pulled on the freshly washed clothes that Sasuke had let her borrow about a week and a half ago, but now she was disappointed that his scent had been washed away. She hadn't spoken to him since the fight, and she tried her hardest to avoid him at all costs. What bothered her most, though, was that the young kunochi-in-training had all taken notice to the lack of time her and Sasuke were spending together, so they took it upon themselves to constantly follow him around, flirting and cooing. He didn't pay attention to them, and didn't show any interest, but it still put Emi on edge. The teasing and mocking had decreased due to the girl's new stalking obsession, but Emi would have much rather been humiliated then to watch them swoon over her precious prince. Emi's heart still ached and her stomach hurt constantly. It was getting to the point where suicide often crossed her mind, after all, what did she have to live for now?

Emi paused as she went to pull her shoes on, a scraping sound at the window behind her drug her from her thoughts. Turning, she saw the familiar glow of blue black, and two, dull onyx orbs that seemed misted over, as her eyes always were. The young boy set in her window sill, watching her, watching him. Neither knew what to say or what to do, for they had never been in any situation like this before. Sasuke flinched as Emi's mother let out a banshee sort of cry before letting go a string of curse words. He sighed heavily and held his gaze with her sapphire eyes.

"I could definitely see how that would be hard to live with, Emi," He spoke, referring to the constant bickering that echoed through the house. Emi couldn't help but give him a sad smile. She had missed the sound of his voice, and now, hearing him speak, was like a bitter sweet candy melting in her mouth, something that she enjoyed and never wanted to lose again. He seemed confused by her smile, but continued. "I'm so sorry, Emi. I've missed you so much, and I don't even know what was wrong that day. I'd been having nightmares, so I guess that's what did it, but I just-" He was cut off as Emi glided up to him and placed her finger to his lips and shushed him gently while reaching up and running her fingers through his hair.

"What were your nightmares about?" She questioned in a loving voice. Sasuke stared at her, stunned, perhaps because he expected a different reaction for her. He quickly recovered and stared down at the ground, unresponsive. Emi used her fingers to push his chin up so that he was staring deep into her eyes. "Were they about Itachi?" Sasuke's face shadowed over again as it had during their fight and Emi prepared herself for his brutal words, though she didn't step back, she didn't flinch, she just stood there and waited, but what she expected never came. Instead she watched as a single tear slid down his cheek, which she quickly leaned forward and kissed away. Sasuke took both of Emi's hands into his and held them tight.

"I'm so sorry about everything," He repeated his words. "I was so mean to you, so mean.." His voice trailed off as he attempted to figure out what to say to her. "The nightmares wouldn't go away, and you know I get irritated at things I can't control. I swear I didn't mean to take it out on you, and It will never happen again." His eyes narrowed and he glared at Emi, but he didn't appear to really see her. "I'm going to kill him, and then everything will be better, and I'll have had my revenge. " Emi held her hand up, as if telling him to stop right there. She pulled him down from the window so that he was standing in front of her, still holding tightly to her hands. Emi pressed her body against his as she kissed him lovingly.

"I forgive you, Sasuke Uchiha," She muttered against his lips. "And I always will, no matter what happens." Sasuke broke the kiss and pressed his cheek to hers, nuzzling like a baby kitten. Emi smiled, pulling her hands from his so that she could latch her arms around his neck. He pulled back and stared at her, examining her facial fetures to see if she was being honest with him or not. When he seemed satisfied, he went in to kiss her again, but stopped only centimeters away from her lips.

"I love you," He whispered, placing his hands on his hips and pulling her as close as possible. She flashed him a gorgeous smile and gave him a giggle that turned his cheeks a pink color.

"And I love you," She caught his usual smirk before she closed the gap between them. The romantic moment, however, was interrupted by the sound of someone's hand smacking against another's persons cheek. Emi and Sasuke both flinched and pulled away from each other, Emi blushing furiously, embarrassed by her parent's childish behavior.

"It didn't used to be this bad," Sasuke muttered, remembering when he used to come over sometimes after school when they were younger. Her parents fought back then, too, but what was going on right now seemed almost completely unbearable. Emi smiled at the look of understanding that filled his eyes. They were both lonely, and they really did understand each other.

"Yeah, It happens every day now," She shrugged and kissed the tip of his nose. "But that's why I come see you." Sasuke's eyes sparkled brightly as he flashed a handsome smile. The rays of sunlight that flowed through her window made his body, his face, gleam brightly, and she had never seen anyone more beautiful in her entire life.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" He asked her as he pushed her hair back behind her ears and pressed his forehead to hers. She threw herself against him and buried her face against his neck. A shiver ran through him a she breathed lightly, the warmth strangely comforting. He held her tight, and she did the same.

"Tonight, and every night."


End file.
